


A Little Getting To Know You Present

by RiaMadeleine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pool Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMadeleine/pseuds/RiaMadeleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still hooked up in explosives; A suspicious Sherlock waits for his phantom archenemy. Moriarty shows his face they have a little bit of a talk before Moriarty grabs Sherlock by the shoulders and they both go plunging side wards into the deep end...  Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wet Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever FanFic, go easy. I was in the 7th group in English... 9 being the lowest and weakest. So if there are any faults please tell me! comments appreciated. There is more to come, just seeing how this goes. 
> 
> E for the upcoming chapters.

The smell of chlorine fills the air. Ripples dance on top of the sapphire water causing the stunning patterns to reflect onto the dull, dark ceiling. The curtains of the changing cubicles line up on both sides of the spacious room forming a continuous colour sequence of red and blue. Sherlock peers around cautiously, concentrating on the sombre shadows for any signs of movement. 

“Brought you a little getting to know you present…” 

Sherlock says while bluntly wiggling the missile plans in the humid air. He hopes for some activity to occur while doing so. But still no sign of movement or sound, until John…

 _What the hell?! John it can’t be─_. 

His train of thought is cut short only to hear John’s voice. In which Sherlock notes that he does not sound like the normal confident John that he knows. It’s almost like someone is controlling─ Ah. 

“Evening. This is a turn up, isn't it, Sherlock?” 

John. This felonious mastermind is using John for his ceaseless game. His devoted companion is a piece, to hopefully knock Sherlock off of the board. This lunatic uses the voices of the vulnerable, but to never use his own voice or visage. It is almost cowardly. But never the less Sherlock is wary of this phantom, the consulting detective is not stupid he knows exactly what this individual is capable of.

“Who are you?” Sherlock says intensely. Out of nowhere a distinctive Irish voice is heard from the furthest right hand corner of the room. Where has he heard this familiar voice before? 

“I gave you my number. I thought you might call.”

The same face which Sherlock has seen just weeks ago; now creeping out of his worm hole to show his true colours.

“Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?” 

Clumsy Jim from IT, Jim who had been so close to Sherlock on the day he poked his head around the lab door at St Barts and timidly walked in to meet his idol, the famous Sherlock Holmes who had, already, arrogantly deduced the shy man as being gay. 

_But no! That wasn’t it was it Sherlock? You completely missed the crucial fact that this individual is a sadistic madman. Your crazed number one fan, who has been on your tail for far too long._

Sherlock cursed himself for being so imprudent and blind. Moriarty has always been one step ahead of him and they both knew this. This made Sherlock feel stupid for not knowing, he has never liked not knowing. 

Now Moriarty has already made his way around to be exactly aligned in Sherlock’s direction and only a several feet away from the consulting detective. Sherlock has been too oblivious to the fact that the consulting criminal had been talking. And Moriarty has noticed this.

“Oh darling, I hope I am not boring you.” 

The anomalous use of the word ‘darling’ was the reason why Sherlock withdrew from his thoughts all a bit too quickly. Jim’s expensive leather shoes starts to assertively stroll towards Sherlock and passes John who was about the midway point in between Sherlock and Moriarty just moments ago. 

“Well don’t unease yourself with that, my dear. I know you don’t like to get bored, neither do I. That’s why things are about to liven up” 

A disturbing, unpleasant grin starts to form on his smug, malevolent face. John and Sherlock share a swift apprehensive gaze. Whatever he meant by those auspicious words, Sherlock can only deduce at the moment is that this is not going to span out pleasantly. 

Jim Moriarty was now only inches away from his rival. He’s close enough for Sherlock to see every crease, every hair particle and every eyelash on his façade. But something catches Sherlock’s attention, as in the corner of his eye he can see a small red light come into place in the middle of Watson’s forehead. 

Next thing Sherlock knows Moriarty has smacked the gun out of his right hand, a sound of a scattering gun echoes off of the damp ivory tiles and skids across the floor way out of his reach; before Moriarty grabs Sherlock by the shoulders and they both go plunging in side wards together into the large swimming pool. 

“Sher─”

John was about to move closer to the point where Moriarty and Sherlock had landed in the water, but then remembers he is being held at gun point and with any move he could dead with his blood pooling around him.

While underwater Jim's hands have made their way down to Sherlock’s waist, holding him in place under water. Sherlock opens his eyes to see Moriarty staring straight at him. Their faces only inches away. With one quick swoop Moriarty is able to catch Sherlock’s mouth, teeth clashing. Water seeps through their tightly merged lips. 

John notices bubbles forming on top of the water. What is happening is the only thing which is running through John’s mind. There must be something seriously going on to create that amount of bubbles. A lot of air is escaping from someone’s body. Is that person screaming, shouting? Is that person Sherlock? Jim cannot be wounding Sherlock as there is no blood drifting about in the water. But that does not mean to say that he is defiantly not inflicting any pain on him. John shouts Sherlock’s name.

Sherlock does not hear John’s call, as he is far too busy trying to squirm his way out of Moriarty's constricted and painful grip. All of a sudden an outlandish idea jumps into his distressed mind. Without a second thought he head butts his intruder square on the head making Jims head to sharply snap back. He feels Moriarty’s grip loosen around his hips just enough for him to wriggle his way out. He shoots his body up fervently as his lungs are starving for oxygen. His head shoots out of the water and starts gasping for air. Sherlock shakes his head left and right getting rid of his soaking ringlets out of his irritated eyes. 

His glistening, more than usual, eyes catch John’s startled ones. “Sherlock, oh god are you alright?!” John says worryingly to his friend who is swimming in the pool with his clothes on in which he must guiltily admit compliments Sherlock’s heaving chest and his collarbones beautifully.

“John he─” Sherlock is interrupted when Moriarty darts back up to the water’s surface he also whips his sodden dark hair from out of his pale face. His facial expression is wild and sinister like a lion, getting ready to pounce on its defenseless prey. Moriarty suddenly grabs Sherlock by the neck and ferociously slams him against the side of the swimming pool nearest to John. 

The impact hits Sherlock hard, a sharp pain thumps in his head making his eyebrows furrow together. His vision, for a moment, is blurred and stars dance inside his eyelids every time he closes his eyes. 

His sight slowly starts to mend itself together like a puzzle, one piece at a time, to gradually unfold a stunning picture; unfortunately for Sherlock his picture is far from stunning as it is of a fuming Jim Moriarty. He notices that Jim’s and his own body are now pressing against each other’s. 

“Are you mad!?” Sherlock says abruptly still trying to catch his breath.

“Um, well that’s a stupid question. Didn’t really think that one through, did you?”

Jim leans in and whispers his carefully picked words into Sherlock’s right ear while staring into Johns horrified eyes. 

“If you do that again, my dear; I will blow Johnny-Boy’s pretty little head off.”

His malicious words and his warm breath both together send shivers down Sherlock’s pressured spine. Sherlock whirls his head around only to see a bright red dot in between John’s eyebrows.

He cautiously twists his head back round to face his all so serious nemesis. Those never-ending black holes causes Sherlock’s tummy to churn pugnaciously. Moriarty retrieves his grip from the startled man’s throat.

“So, I hope you understand my little incentive Sherly, you don’t mind if I call you that do you?”

Sherlock recoils at the repulsive nickname Moriarty has just adopted for him.

“Do I really have a choice?”

Sherlock says bluntly. Well what is he supposed to say? No? Sherlock’s heart was beating too rapidly now. Why? Is it because he is afraid? Is he afraid of Jim or is it because his best friend’s life is being threatened. Or maybe because Jim’s warm, wet body was pressed fully against his. Sherlock can feel Moriarty’s own beating heart vibrating on his drenched torso. 

“No, you’re right you don’t. But don’t worry you are going to love it with me being in control. Shall we try this again?”


	2. My Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter 2! It's a bit short but there is still a bit more to come! Thank you for the kudos people! 
> 
> Oh, and also Sherlock has about the same amount of muscle as he does in the 'Empty Hearse' (Ben has a bit more muscle in series 3 than in the previous series; because he had to put it on for his 'Khan' role.)

Sherlock flinches away when Moriarty goes in again to catch Sherlock’s red, wet lips. And immediately regrets his actions when the back of Moriarty’s right hand comes into harsh contact with Sherlock’s right cheek. Harsh enough that it makes the curly haired man’s head to fiercely snap to the side. A red mark starts to form on his colourless face. Sherlock slowly turns his head back around to face Moriarty.

“One squeeze of the trigger. That’s all it takes and John Watson will be. No. More.”

The words echo in Sherlock’s mind. He closes his eyes waiting for their lips to meet.   
Nothing, Oh, He is a romantic. He wants their eyes to in twin, to share the build-up of lust and passion; he wants to endeavour every emotion that is going through Sherlock’s clogged up mind. Sherlock has no other option but to open his eyes.

“That’s a good boy, let daddy see those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

This name calling lark is seriously winding him up, not to mention the menacing smile Jim now has on his face. He feels Moriarty’s body press more into him before Jim’s hand comes up to cup his tender cheek. And before he knows it Jim has engulfed Sherlock’s mouth into his. 

Sherlock feels a rush of adrenaline, his body betraying him for this, this sensation! At the moment this was his drug; he shouldn’t have it but he needs it. Finally Sherlock starts to respond. He lets Moriarty’s slick tongue explore inside of his moist mouth.

_No! Don’t, don’t succumb to it Sherlock, it’s a part of his repulsive game. Don’t! D- Oh god!_

Sweet sucking sounds decorate the room’s atmosphere. Sherlock lets out an embarrassing moan, load enough for it to jump off of every wall in the spacious room. What had created such a moan? Maybe the very tongue-filled kiss that has felt like it has lasted for ages or probably the fact that Sherlock could feel Moriarty’s bulge through his sodden trousers, which was excruciatingly turning him on. 

Moriarty withdraws from the dirty kiss. A spindle of saliva hangs attached to both of the men’s parted swollen lips; their faces which are usually pale are now painted with a shade of pink.

Jim takes a moment to stare at his stunning creation and he has barely started.

“Oh Johnny-Boy, you should have got here sooner, he is absolutely divine!”

_John! Oh god._ Sherlock has been so caught up in the kiss that he has completely forgotten about his blogger behind him. Sherlock decides not to turn around as he is in a ridiculous state; and would rather not like to see the disgruntled look on John’s face. It’s not like it would help the situation Sherlock is currently in. 

“Now let me see this handsome body that you have been hiding away.” 

Moriarty slowly extends his arms over to Sherlock’s shoulder blades and buries his thumbs underneath the collar of his blazer slowly lifting it over his toned shoulders, letting the heavy water-filled blazer drop to the invisible floor of the infinite pool.

Jim can’t help but notice two dots sticking out of the thin top; the detective’s fully erect nipples peek out of his heavenly chest. Oh? Jim thinks while a smirk starts to play on his lips. So he is starting to enjoy this is he? God he is easy to please. I wonder if his cock is doing the same.

Jim can see the outline of Sherlock’s muscles through his drenched white shirt.

“Look at those muscles; I’m hoping you did not get those bad boys through fucking John’s cock?”

Sherlock’s eyes immediately grow wide with shock and true embarrassment. Those vulgar words which ejected out of Moriarty‘s foul mouth are obviously not true. It’s just the thought that Jim was thinking of such things; which makes Sherlock start to wonder, is Moriarty jealous? Anyway you can’t get muscle through sex, can you?

“Jealous?” 

Sherlock blurts out, raising an eyebrow, once again not thinking twice. To be honest he only said it to wind Jim up. Of course he hasn’t had sex with John before and does not wish to do so. John is not his type; he needs someone with the same mind as him, with the same motivation, someone who understands. Someone like─

No, Sherlock is not interested in a puerile relationship as he has stated before and always will state that he is married to his work. But not even his work could give him the pure ecstasy as Jim just did. 

“Nah, not really because I know you have never done it, my virgin. And I suppose I am about to find out. Find out how tight you are.”

Moriarty says lustfully while unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt one button at a time. This also disappears in the watery abyss. 

Jim opens his mouth a crack as he relishes the view of a stunning Sherlock; topless, wet and requiring the attention of him. Oh how long he has been waiting for this after all these years of spying on him, finally he has Sherlock right where he needs him. 

“Be daddy’s good boy and pop yourself up onto the ledge and spread your legs wide” 

This is it. Now is the time for Sherlock to reveal himself to this maniac. He lifts both of his naked arms out of the water and places them on the ledge of the swimming pool behind him; using this as leverage he pushes himself up and out of the water. Sherlock’s biceps tense at the force being pressured onto his arms. This gives Moriarty another advantage to drool over him. 

Sherlock’s moving body causes the chlorine water to clash together, some of it splattering onto Jim’s face. He props himself up onto the cold floor. The only body parts in the water now are his long dangling legs.


	3. Manners and Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does become non-con, in the next chapters, you wait and see! Thank you once again for the Kudos! Believe me it will get there! (I am a bit obsessed with build ups.) Enjoy!

Both of them can’t help but notice the massive bulge in Sherlock’s damp stuck-to-the-skin trousers. Sherlock raises his head up to the ceiling in shame and closes his eyes wishing that that floor would open up and swallow him whole, anything to get away from this humiliation. 

John still stands in the room, feeling completely sorry for his vulnerable friend spewed out with Moriarty between his legs. All for him because his life means something to Sherlock. He also feels a bit humiliated and he is not the one half naked. John scans his eyes over Sherlock’s bare back.

 _Beautiful_

Being a doctor he can tell that he is a bit underweight but that does mean he doesn’t own some fine muscles. Suddenly he realises that Moriarty is staring at him, his black eyes burning into his skin. 

_Shit, he is going to think I was eyeing Sherlock up! I was only caring for his health, I think…_

“I think someone is jeeealoous! You should see him at this angle Johnny- Boy, he is rather… Big!” 

Sherlock lets out a moan of embarrassment and wishes Jim didn’t keep adding John into this; it seriously does not help. Sherlock rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh.

“Stop being such a child; just get this over and done with.”

A jolt of excruciating pain hastily hits Sherlock’s hard groin. Moriarty squeezes the man’s genitals so hard that his knuckles start to turn white making Sherlock cry out in agony.

“Tut. Tut. I think Sherly has got to learn some manners and to have a bit more respect for your daddy; you are going to ask for it politely and with need.”

Jim gradually eases his grip around Sherlock’s stinging cock and balls, making the flustered red cheeked detective breath out a thankful sigh. Moriarty’s hands travel around to grope Sherlock’s two perfectly round arse cheeks in which he responds with a little thrust of the hips. He taps twice signalling Sherlock to lift his lower half up higher so he can slip his water-logged trousers off of his damp body leaving him sitting with only his underwear, shoes and socks on. 

“So, what are you going to do? Rape me? To be honest I’m a bit disappointed in you Jim. I would have thought you to have had something a little more astute on your mind.” 

Sherlock says, once again, trying to irritate Jim. It wasn’t his best line of enquiry; forgetting that there is a sniper aimed at John’s head; this is the main reason why he is naked in front of his archenemy. He knows Jim wouldn’t hurt John… yet. Sherlock considers, for now on, to try and stay cautious on what things come blaring out of his big intellectual mouth, any moment, any second could be John’s last. 

“Don’t get too cocky. Mind the pun. Do you remember my little extra incentive? Johnny-Boy will die─” 

“Yes, yes you will blow his pretty little head off.”

Sherlock says mimicking the man in between his legs after cutting him short. 

John’s heart was beating more than ever now. Sherlock was there nearly stark naked in front of him and Moriarty threatening to end his life, via the explosives still heavily hanging around him. And Sherlock is not helping the situation by trying to be clever, even though he is doing all of this to save him, in which case he is extremely thankful for. The coat which is far too big for John is not helping his current condition entirely as his body temperature has been on the rise since two of Moriarty’s henchman came along and swept him off the streets while he was casually strolling down a road so close to Sarah’s, but now it is just agonizingly uncomfortable. 

“Ok, this is how the game is going to work, Sherly. I am going to fuck you, but only till I come, in which all of us know that it will not take too much effort now will it, my sweet virgin? And then you will get to decide if you want to be finished off or not. If you say ‘yes’ to my generous offer, which I’m pretty sure you will, well then, at the end of the day, it was never really was rape was it?”

“Of course it-!”

“That’s the rules! Do you know what the funny part is? I know you want it, you crave me but you don’t know why, maybe because we’re alike you and I, we are meant for each other, Sherlock. Don’t. Deny. It.”

Moriarty says in a deep husky voice, making Sherlock, once again, shudder with so many emotions it’s too much for Sherlock’s ingenious brain to comprehend. He closes his eyes. 

But he is right. For some strange and irritating reason he does crave Jim. God knows why, they have only just met, but it feels like he has known him for years; he is not alone in this blind world, someone understands him and the way he thinks. Yes, maybe he is threatening to kill his friend if he fails to fuck him. But it’s all about the thrill of the chase; it’s a part of his wicked, thought-provoking and unique game, their game. 

Sherlock opens his eyes only to be met with a stunning Moriarty floating in front of him, naked, well he is supposing he is naked; he has nothing on his top half, but can’t be sure if he has anything on underneath as soft ripples distort his view. 

_When did he do this!? I couldn’t have been thinking for that long! Just a bit embarrassing Sherlock._

While thinking, he was unaware of the fact the he was staring at Jim's wet, hairless chest which was softly collapsing and expanding, his eyes drifted to his shoulders and collarbones and then Jim's neck, to which his Adam's apple starts to bob when Jim begins to talk, snapping Sherlock out of his unawareness. 

“Like what you see? ”

Moriarty asks with a bit too much confidence. How long was Sherlock looking at his chest? He averts his eyes away from the ebony haired man and concentrates on the dancing ripples which reflect onto the ceiling. 

Jim grabs Sherlock’s left leg and carefully lifts it out of the water. Gently, he leaves a trail of kisses down his thin but muscular limb. He grasps the bottom of Sherlock’s shiny shoe and takes it off with a little pop. His sock that’s as floppy as a fish comes next and once again with nearly every single item which he had on his body makes its way down to the bottom of the swimming pool floor. 

Jim repeats his actions on the right leg, and starts to lower Sherlock’s leg back into the water, while his leg is being lowered Sherlock feels something soft but hard rub against his leg causing the man in the water to produce a soft moan.  
Sherlock can’t help the little smile that starts to play on his face. Well unless Sherlock knows now for a fact that he does not have any clothes on, in some way it relaxes him a bit knowing that he is not the only one in the room who is stark naked.  
They were both now fully naked. In a darkened swimming pool. 

Naked. Together. Naked. 

And it has never felt so right, he has never thought about the idea of lust, sex or emotion; it was a useless sentiment that humans desire. Sherlock used to think the whole idea of it is boring and a waste of time. 

This, he thought, was no time waster. He is oddly enjoying every minute of it, the feeling of waves in his stomach, the quickening pace of his heart and the tingling feeling he gets from head to toe. This is a game which he has never come across before; it is something fresh and exhilarating. And deep down he is yearning to play.

Jim pulls himself further into Sherlock’s parted legs, and stops when his nose nearly touches his covered up groin.

“It’s time for daddy to see how much of a filthy whore you are.” 

Sherlock raises a complacent eyebrow at the devious Cheshire cat and without further ado, Moriarty starts to rub Sherlock’s erect penis through his clammy soft cotton underwear. The sensation bursts through Sherlock’s shining body making him bite down on his plump cupid bow lips; trying to catch any whines that try to escape out of his still red raw mouth. 

Jim’s hand rubs a little more, trying to encourage whimpers that Sherlock’s eager body is building up. Sherlock, being Sherlock, arrogantly attempts with all his might to stop the pleading noises.

Moriarty stops, only to rip Sherlock’s tight pants off of his body, and stares at the thick, long, curving penis front of him. Circumcised? Jim thinks. It must have happened when he was younger he could hardly think of a reason why Sherlock would think twice about having it done by his own accord. 

“Dear me, you are needy aren’t you? I just can’t wait to fill you up, and to hear your slutty screams.”

Jim says through a grin. 

_To fill me up?_ Sherlock thinks. _Well that's a repulsive thought._

“It’s a useless reaction that I cannot control. You have touched me, of course I am going to get ha-“

Sherlock muffles the last word; as Jim engulfs his whole mouth around Sherlock’s sensitive member. Sherlock’s head flings back, his dripping curls hanging behind him. 

“You do know you can be boring sometimes, stop acting like you don’t want this, I have noticed by the way.” 

He says in-between sucking. The sound of saliva and skin, slurping and gagging fills Sherlock’s, _and johns_ , ears making their hearts beat more swiftly and their twitching cocks stiffen even more.

He wraps his legs behind Moriarty’s back digging his heels into him forcing his cock into Jim’s mouth, nearly choking the man. He bucks his hips so that his pale arse lifts off of the ground. And starts to form a brief in, out, in, out motion.

Jim releases his mouth from around Sherlock’s pleading cock; a disappointed groan oozes out from the flustered man’s dry lips. With that he grabs Sherlock once again painfully and squeezes his penis hard enough that the head starts to turn red and his veins are more visible than ever.

“What has Daddy told you about manners?”

Jim loosens his grip around Sherlock’s cock, making it throb. He starts to lovingly rub the tip with his thumb, gently pressing on the wet dent on the top of the head. He pouts as if to say that he feels sorry for Sherlock’s infuriated shaft.  
Sherlock huffs out a pleasurable sigh. 

_God this man is painfully annoying._

But Sherlock knows his game; Moriarty is going to make it as agonising as possible.  
Once again Jim wraps his whole mouth around Sherlock. His tongue venturing around every part of the sex organ; while he does this, he starts pumping at the shaft, giving Sherlock more sensation. 

“AH! FUCK-, JIM!” 

Sherlock cannot believe those foul words just slipped out of his drooping mouth. He feels Moriarty smile around his cock, as if he is pleased with himself for making Sherlock Holmes swear and call out his name because his mouth is working around his dick.

Jim starts to feel Sherlock’s tube swell indicating that he is going to cum very soon, to which he starts to slow down.  
With a soft tug, Jim pulls his mouth off of Sherlock. 

“You are incredibly handsome when you are aroused, look at that beautiful chest heaving… all because of me!”

Moriarty says, all smug with himself.

“Oh please enough with the talking, I need yo-“ 

Sherlock stops refusing to finish the sentence. Moriarty smiles knowing exactly what he was about to say.

“Go on… Honey, I think you were about to say something…”

Nothing. 

“Oh stop being so stubborn! Come on you can’t get out of it now. Just finish that naughty little line you was about to say… we are waiting.”

Oh John! Jesus, what he would be thinking right now I don’t know. Sherlock decides not to let John invade his mind; there is no point at the moment. Just say it and stop playing hard to get. 

“Ji- Daddy I need you to-"

"To what? Remember Sherlock the finger is on the trigger." Jim sings. 

_Oh fuck it!_

"I need you to f-fuck me, please." 

Jim giggles at Sherlock’s use of the word ‘fuck', once again.

“Well done Sherly, Now then be a good pet and roll on your front.”


End file.
